Guy Talk
by Laura17
Summary: Joe and the guys have a talk One shot Song Fic dropin scene from FLF maybe spolierish


**Scene takes place after Joyce leaves the tainted bar-b-que. Song Lyrics that Joe is speaking are in italics **

**I do not own Joe Tony or Mooch If I did I would never let Joe out to play. ******** The song is What ever it is by the Zac Brown Band. I do not own it either. **

**I have never done a song fic this way but I felt the words to the song were words that Joe might actually say so I gave it a try **

**I do not make money from my writings I write for my enjoyment and I post for your enjoyment. **

"So what was Joyce doing here?" Tony asks raising his eyebrows asserting his brotherly wisdom.

"The better question is why Stephanie isn't here to run block?" Mooch added taking another pull from his beer.

"They're still apart" Tony told him I felt as if I wasn't needed for this conversation anymore so I got up to retrieve another round of beer from the kitchen.

"Still" Mooch whined "what's up this time?" he asked as I returned to my seat

"I don't even remember" I confessed "Something stupid I'm sure had to do with her damn peanut butter or something"

Tony stares at me in disbelief and I put my hands up in the universal 'whatever man' gesture as Mooch says "What is it with the two of you, you act as if you're in high school always breaking up and getting back together. What is it about her that makes you play this game?"

"_She's got eyes that cut you like a knife and lips that taste like sweet red wine and pretty legs go to heaven every time. _

But it's more than her looks" I tell them

"_She got a gentle way that puts me at ease When she walks in the room I can hardly breathe Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees She's got whatever it is It blows me away"_

"Yeah we can all see that" Tony agrees "But do you love her? Does she love you? Does she know how you really feel?"

"_She's everything I wanted to say to a woman but couldn't find the words to say She's got whatever it is I don't know what to do Because every time I try and tell her how I feel it comes out I love you_

I'm not any good at expressing feelings I tell her I love her she knows that I just can't tell her the rest". I must be catching a buzz from the beer I thought I just don't talk about this shit to anyone not the guys and not Stephanie

"Gees what the hell happen to Joe Morelli?" Mooch asked "When was the last time you went out to a bar just to pick up a women for the night?"

"_You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay. Bring them home at night and they're gone the next day. But all that changed when she walked into my life" _

"Yeah brother I get that but you didn't answer the question" Tony reminded me

Thinking back god it had really been a long time since I had been with anyone other than Stephanie "I haven't brought another women home since the first time she moved in here with me. Back when she was being chased by the crazy cross dresser and he burned down her apartment." I smiled at the memory of her showing up at my door with Rex in tow needing a place to stay and the sweet memories of what followed during that time. "But the truth I haven't wanted another women other than her since she brought me in when I went FTA." My smile got even bigger at that memory she always did get her man. "When she knocked on my door it took my head a few minutes to catch up with what my heart already knew, I was starring at Stephanie Plum and yes from that moment on I loved her" I swung back the last of my beer and put the bottle on the table

"Even during all the breaks?" Mooch asked with a little skepticism in his voice

"Even than. _People ask me what it is I tell them I don't know just something about the women makes my heart go haywire. She gonna be my wife. _

"Shit" Tony cursed "I have never heard you talk like that man I know Mamma wants it but you're not saying it just to please her this time. Are you?

I shake my head no

"What about all the rumors about her and that other Bounty Hunter?" Tony asked

I thought about that for a minute "I trust Stephanie. I don't trust him. When we are together she is with me. I know he pushes the line constantly but as far as I know she has never let him step over it." I give them the line I repeat to myself almost everyday. Seems like not one goes by that I don't hear someone talking about them being together.

"But what about now?" Mooch offers up "The two of you are not together she's driving his car and wearing his uniform."

Tell me something I don't know I thought "We had pizza the other night she told me there is a difference between Rangeman and Ranger when I accused her of leaving me to go back to him that night. Besides Rangeman is a steady paycheck and she is relatively safe working there. Hell maybe Manoso has some professional ethics and won't date his employee." I laughed yeah right like that would stop him and I knew it won't

"So you're happy with the way things are? All this on again off again bullshit?" Tony ask

"Hell no but what else do I have _she's got whatever it is it blows me away She's everything I wanted to say to a woman but couldn't find the words to say. She's got whatever it is I don't know what to do because every time I try to tell her how I feel it comes out I love you" _

"Change things" Mooch and Tony both say in unison I look at them and give the 'go on' hand roll Tell her what you just told us dumbass girls like that stuff show your feelings show the true feelings not those over protective loud Italian feelings that you express so easily if it takes a few beers call her after you catch a buzz." This was advice from my older brother maybe age does add wisdom

"So what I should just go and call her and say _you got whatever it is. When she loves me, Girl that how I feel when she loves me I'm on top of the world Because when she loves me I can live forever when she loves me I am untouchable. She's everything I wanted to say to a woman but couldn't find the words to say She's got whatever it is I don't know what to do because every time I try and tell her how I feel it comes out I LOVE YOU. you got whatever it is_

"Oh man I think all this talk of love and feelings has gotten to me my stomach is all kinds of unhappy at the moment I'll catch you guys later" Mooch announced as he was leaving the room the vapor trail still lingering behind him.


End file.
